Turtle Love
by keep-me-posted
Summary: A collection of TMNT oneshots that will focus on various pairings (eventually)
1. Fireworks

**A/N:** A collection of oneshots, based on the pairings of TMNT, written/posted in no particular order. Mostly Apritello, but I'm open to other ship requests. (I don't do t-cest, though.)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or any of its characters.

* * *

"Donnie!"

The turtle in question stirred from sleep. He opened his eyes and quickly glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was late, not normally the time you would find him and his brothers sleeping, as they did most of their work at night, but they had a long day.

"Donnie!" The voice whispered again, this time shaking him.

"April?" He said, the hysterics obvious in his voice. "What are you-"

"Shh," She interrupted him by pressing one of her delicate fingers to his lips. Donatello prayed she couldn't hear his heart pounding against his shell in the quiet room.

She removed her finger and pointed upwards, then grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room.

"Wait, but what-"

She shushed him again and the turtle obeyed. He didn't say anything when she reached the ladder at the man hole. He didn't say anything when she pulled him up the ladder and down a random street. He didn't say anything when she walked across an abandoned rooftop.

He didn't say anything until she had settled on a blanket laid out near the middle of the roof and he joined her.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking down at groups of people who were sitting in lawn chairs or laying on blankets like them on the sidewalk.

He heard the sound before seeing what made it. A loud, booming sound, followed by a crackle. He jumped at the noise and April laughed.

He turned to the sky, when suddenly, another loud boom and right before his eyes...what was it? It looked like a flower. A burning flower...in the sky.

April answered the question in his eyes. "They're fireworks."

Fireworks...yes, that was a perfect name for them. Another group of _fireworks_ blasted into the sky. Donatello watched with unblinking eyes. "They're...amazing." He jumped when another firework shot off randomly, catching him by surprise. "Yet terrifying, at the same time."

April laughed, a twinkling sound compared to the roar of the fireworks. "You'll get used to it."

He jumped again, but this time not from the fireworks. He looked down at his hand, resting on the blanket between them. April had laid her hand right over his.

His cheeks burned. Had she meant to do that? Should he say something? He tried to move his hand, but it was frozen on the spot.

 _You'll get used to it._ Get used to fireworks, sure. But this? April and him. That he could never get used to.

A collection of fireworks began to erupt in front of them. The sound was a lot more deafening than the first batches. It had taken April off guard and caused her to squeeze Donatello's hand tightly.

Donnie's cheeks burned again, as he watched her grip slowly loosen as she calmed down, yet her hand never left his.

 _Amazing...yet terrifying_ , he thought. But this time, he wasn't referring to the fireworks.


	2. Jealous

**A/N:** Takes place at the end of "Earth's Last Stand", just before past Fugitoid comes and takes the past turtles and company back into space.

* * *

Donatello watched from afar as his past self strode over to future April, clearly as entranced as he was the first time he saw her in her yellow jumpsuit. He watched as past Donnie rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something nervously, making her laugh softly.

His eyes grew red with fury as he watched the past Donnie motion his hands around her, clearly complimenting her attire. Past April looked on, same as future Donatello, though her expression was more amused.

Had he always been this smooth? Had April always been so charmed by his attempts at suaveness? What changed since they left? He felt his grip tighten around his space staff as he continued looking on, his teeth grinding slightly.

"Whoa, chill out, bro!" Mikey said, calmly soothing his brother with a pat on the back.

Raphael snorted, arms crossed. "You do realize it's technically **_you_** she's talking to, right?"

Donatello's grip loosened slightly, but when he watched his past self fake a yawn in attempt to drape his arm over April's shoulder (a move he had secretly practiced a lot on objects in his lab, but never actually attempted) he couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, I've known her 6 months longer than you!" He yelled loudly at his past self, attracting everyone else's attention, too. "She's even kissed me more times than you!"

"Donnie!" Future April exclaimed, frowning disapprovingly.

It was silent for a moment, before Casey started cracking up. "I love when he freaks out like that."


	3. Easy

Donatello and April were practicing fighting techniques in the dojo. They were about halfway through their training session and April managed to take Donatello down at least five times.

Upon knocking him out a sixth time, she frowned, breathing hard. "Stop going easy on me, Donnie."

"What? I...I'm not."

"Stop," She pressed. "How do you expect me to learn if you keep faltering at the last second?"

"I promise you, April," He said, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm giving it everything I got."

"Oh, really?" She straightened up, then called out to the main room. "Mikey, get in here!"

"What up, brah?" The youngest turtle asked when he walked in a few moments later.

April turned to Donnie. "Now do the move you just did with me, but with Mikey."

"Alright." Donatello turned his back to them and waited.

April gave a quick nod to Mikey, who already knew the move they were referring to from the set up. He lunged forward with a mighty "Booyakasha!" and was immediately flipped forward by Donatello, landing roughly on his shell.

Mikey let out a tiny moan of pain. "Not cool, brah."

"Ha!"

"Ha what?" Donatello asked, facing April.

"You _really_ expect me to believe I was able to take you down with that _exact_ move three times in a row after you so easily took out Mikey, who's been training way longer than me?"

He shrugged. "It's Mikey."

"Hey!"

April frowned. "Alright, let's try it again. Mikey?"

The young turtle groaned and walked back over to her, as Donatello got into position again.

"No rebel yell this time, Mikey," April said quietly. Then loudly, to Donatello. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The tall turtle waited, listening intently to the footsteps approaching behind him. Then, just like last time, he grabbed his opponents hand and flipped them forward onto the mat in front of him.

He looked over his shoulder, ready to gloat when he noticed Mikey waving back at him. But that must mean... He looked down at who he had tackled. "April!"

"See?" She chuckled, attempting to smile through the pain. "I knew you were...taking it easy on me."


	4. Singing

Donatello was walking to his lab late one night. He paused at April's temporary bedroom, like he always did, mustering up the courage to see her, but always chickening out at the last second.

This time, however, he heard noise going on inside, rather than silence. Curiosity (and jealousy) got the best of him, when he was certain he heard a man's voice.

"April?" Donatello knocked, already opening the door.

"Donnie!" April shouted, quick to turn off the sound he just heard.

He didn't miss it, as she was leaning over the CD player, one of her possessions she insisted on bringing with her when she was told to stay in the sewers for a while. "What was that?"

"That was..." She deflated, giving in. "Music."

"No music I've ever heard before."

She laughed. "It was country. A little different from the hard rock and dubstep you guys sometimes listen to while training."

"Oh." He paused. "Well, I kinda liked it. It was...calming."

"Yeah, that's kinda why I like it, too." She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "My father used to sing me back to sleep whenever I woke up with a nightmare. Country music was his favorite."

"I didn't know he could sing," Donatello said, finally stepping into the room. He made himself comfortable at the foot of her bed. "I didn't know you could sing, either."

"Wha-"

"Kinda heard you before I walked in," He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh."

"You can keep listening to it, if you want."

April looked up, blinking at him. She must have given him a small nod, because he was already inching his way to the play button.

The song continued where it had left off. The two teenagers, turtle and girl, sat there quietly letting the man sing his song. After the song faded out, another one began.

Donatello was debating whether or not he was overstaying his welcome, when April spoke up.

"I love this song."

He smiled. "Sing it for me."

"What? No way!"

"I know you can," He pressed. "I _know_ I heard you singing along when I first came in."

"Well that is the last time you will ever hear me sing, Donatello," She smirked.

He paused, watching her when the chorus came on. "I know you want to."

April hesitated, watching the turtle's eyes watching her. "Alright, fine, but you can't look at me while I'm doing it!"

"Fair enough," He said, holding his hands up defensively. He leaned back against the wall, hands resting behind his head, and closed his eyes.

April cleared her throat, waiting for the chorus to end. When the second verse began, so did April. She was quiet at first, careful. But soon enough, she was singing along to the song in perfect harmony.

He was barely paying attention to the lyrics, but he could tell by her energy she really did love the song as much as she said.

Sometime during the next verse, Donatello couldn't contain himself anymore and he opened his eyes, daring a peek at April.

If he wasn't already so in love with the girl, this definitely would have done the trick. The way she waved her hands around expressively, so in tuned with the music. Her eyes were closed, but her head was held high, as she sang out the lyrics in perfect time with the song.

At one point, she opened her eyes, locking on with Donatello's. He froze like a deer caught in the headlights, but she didn't stop. It didn't even seem to falter her. She just smiled, and continued singing till the song ended.

It must have been the last song on the CD, because it got very quiet after that.

April was blushing hard. Donatello couldn't remember a time he'd actually seen her blush before, but he decided he loved it. It made her look even more beautiful, if possible.

She dared to look at him. "You're lucky I didn't punch you in the gut for breaking your promise like that." Clearly referring to him looking at her during her performance.

"I didn't promise anything."

She managed a laugh. "Don't think you're gonna get out of it just on technicality."

"I'm not trying to get out of anything," He admitted. "I just needed visual of what I was listening to."

April's cheeks started burning again.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, April," He finally said. "Thank you for letting me hear it."

April looked up and smiled. "Only for you, Donnie."

* * *

 **A/N:** Up to you to decide what songs they were listening to. I'm not a huge country music fan, I just felt like April would be.


	5. Naked

"Donnie?!" April exclaimed, unable to contain herself. There, in Donatello's bedroom was his shell, **empty**. No signs of the turtle anywhere. "Hello?" She screamed into the hollow shell.

"April, what is it?" A voice called behind her. "What's wrong?"

The girl turned and felt her jaw drop. There, standing in the doorway was an almost completely naked Donatello.

And by naked, I mean naked. No shell, no mask, no arm wraps or knee pads - nothing! Save for the white towel wrapped around his waist.

"I..." April started, attempting to form words. "I-I didn't know you could take your shell off."

Donatello smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "How else would you expect us to get clean?"

"I don't know," April shrugged. "You guys live in the sewers. I guess I didn't think it was much of a concern."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, that might very well work for Raph or Mikey, but I prefer _not_ to smell like home all the time."

"Is it hard?" She began, then quickly added. "To get in and out of your shell, I mean."

"Not really," Donatello said, walking towards her. "Only half our shells are actually genuine, anyway." He pointed to the back. "Like this part, and parts of the front. But this-" He ran a finger along the side. "This is all handcrafted by Master Splinter and yours truly," He smiled, indignantly.

"See, I have a theory that the mutagen doesn't have quite the same effect on an animals outer shell, the same way it wouldn't really affect a humans clothing," He continued.

During Donatello's scientific explanation, April was trying her hardest to pay attention to his words, rather than how close his bare body was to her's. She attempted to move away as casually as possible, trying to hide her reddened face.

"So while our bodies kept growing, due to the mutagen, our shells couldn't keep up and-" He stopped. "Are you okay?"

"What?" April questioned, quickly darting her eyes away from the one piece of fabric that kept the turtle from being completely nude in front of her. "Y-yes, I'm fine. It's just-"

Donatello followed her original gaze and shot up. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. Let me just get changed and I'll be right back."

He ran for the bathroom, then returned with a small chuckle to retrieve his shell and vanished again.

As soon as the door shut, April relaxed, the burn in her cheeks subsiding. She wanted to kick herself for the current thoughts running through her mind.

 _It's Donnie, you sicko_ , She thought. _He's your best friend. If he knew what was going on in your head..._ April stopped short for a minute. Then again, Donnie _did_ always have a crush on her. Maybe they could...

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by Donatello coming back into his room. His shell was back on, and he was working on wrapping his hands to match the wraps already back around his legs and feet.

The moment was gone. Except for his lack of mask, Donnie was Donnie again.

Still, April felt herself asking... "So," She started, clearing her throat. "H-how often do you...you know...get cleaned up?"

She was too nervous to look at him, so she settled on watching her feet.

"At least once a week," He stated, then questioned curiously. "Why?"

"N-no reason," She mumbled to the floor. Then she looked up, carefully. "I just wanna make sure I... _don't_...sneak up on you again."

Donatello tried to piece her words together and suddenly felt himself blush. _Was she implying...?_ "Oh, right, well..." He cleared his throat and he quickly pulled on his mask to distract from the current color of his cheeks. "Well, I-l'll give you a call. So you know exactly when...not to show up."

April smiled, her cheeks a light pink. "I, uh, won't look forward to it."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey, guys! Story has now been updated to T. Let's just say this won't be the last of stories like this. Don't worry, though. Nothing too graphic, just...implied. ;D

I don't know what is and isn't canon when it comes to the turtle's shells, I just know that upon observation, they don't look 100% real, so I just went with that.


	6. Future

**A/N:** Because I can't be the only one who kinda ships these two together? Apologies if I got any facts wrong. Haven't seen this episode in a while.

* * *

The brainy turtle and ditzy time mistress sat soundlessly at the desk in the lab, both entirely focused. Donatello on Renet's time scepter...Renet on Donatello.

Shortly after Renet found the turtles in the past, she was able to send them back to the present, but was unable to return to the future herself. Due to all her zipping around, her scepter had "timed out", as it were.

According to Donatello, a quick charge and it would be all set. Though a quick charge was soon turning into an all-night project. Not that they minded. Donatello was fascinated the more he studied the highly intelligent piece of future equipment and Renet was simply fascinated by watching the turtle work.

"I can't believe I'm actually watching the famous Donatello work in the actual home of the actual Turtles Warriors of Legend!" Renet exclaimed after too long of silence.

The turtle wanted to laugh at being called the "the famous Donatello" as he was already named after one, but he was hesitant when she reached the end of her sentence.

"Renet, listen," Donatello started, putting down the scepter for a moment. "I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"About what?"

"Well about that name you keep calling us." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now originally, the word legend derives from the old French meaning myth or fable and since I know we're _not_ , the only other explanation could mean..."

Renet looked on with curious eyes, clearly not getting his point. Donnie knew she must be somewhat intelligent, as she was a time master (in training), and that didn't seem like a job they would give to just anyone, as time is a very fragile thing, but there was no denying how...absent-minded the young woman could be.

"What I mean is," He started again, trying not to let his nervousness get the best of him. "A-are we... alive...in your time?"

Renet blinked. "Donatello, are you asking me about the future?"

"Well, I-I mean, I'm just-"

"Cause, you know, you're really not supposed to do that," The young woman smirked.

"No, I realize that but..." He trailed off. "That's basically a no, isn't it?"

She blinked again, startled by his assumption. "I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't **not** say it, either."

Renet's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Donatello sighed, returning his focus to the time scepter. "Can I ask you something else then?"

"No, you may no-"

"What time period do you live in?"

Renet sighed, clearly exasperated. "Donatello, I've really enjoyed your company and I _really_ don't want to leave, but if you keep asking me questions about the future, I-"

"Have you ever met us?" He interrupted, once again. His mind too entirely focused in getting some sort of answer out of Renet.

"What?"

"In your time, I mean."

She considered this for a moment. Compared to the other two questions, she found this one to be relatively harmless. As long as he didn't know what time she came from, it really couldn't hurt. "Yes," she finally answered.

Donnie glanced up, surprised by her answer.

"Once, when I was five," She continued. "My father, a time master himself, went to see the four of you, bringing me along. He wanted to ask you about the time scepter you'd been working on."

"The time scepter," He repeated. "Are you saying I created the time scepter?"

"For the most part, yes," She answered, enjoying the shocked smile on his face. "You had some help, of course. We are blessed to have many amazing scientists in our time, but it was your idea to start with."

After the high of realizing he helped create such an intracite piece of material, Donatello pieced her words together. "So you only met us just the one time... Does that mean..."

She gave a small smile. "You know I'm not going to answer that."

He looked down, his voice barely a whisper. "You don't have to."

"Donatello," She stated firmly, taking the turtle's face in her hands. "You and your brothers live a long, happy, and _very_ fulfilling life."

"So-"

"Now you can choose to dwell on the fact that perhaps you don't live forever, and perhaps you don't make it far enough to see a certain year," Renet continued, trying to use her words wisely, though at this point, they seemed to just be spilling from her mouth. "Or you can just focus on the fact that you _live_ and you help so many people in the course of those many, many years."

"So you're saying-"

She interrupted him again, this time not with words, but with her lips pressing firmly against his. Donatello froze under her touch, but didn't pull away.

When the kiss ended, they were both blushing hard.

"Sorry," She mumbled shyly. "I've just always wanted to do that."

Donnie just blinked at her dumbfounded. He opened his mouth, attempting some sort of response, but when nothing came out, he decided to silently return to the project in hand, the blush growing darker every time he snuck a glance at Renet.

 _Well_ , She thought, returning to her original position of watching the talented turtle at work. _At least it got him to stop asking questions._


End file.
